New Town All Stars Z: Power-Noia
by C-Note VideoGame
Summary: The New Town All Stars Z face their greatest fears in their dreams. How will they manage to do so without having a panic attack. Are they aware of who the mastermind of all this is? Halloween fic! NO FLAMES, HURTFUL, OR MEAN REVIEWS! IF POSTED, THEY WILL BE REMOVED/REPORTED!


**_VideoGameNerd123: Hey, guys! Before I get to this slightly overdue Halloween special of NTASZ, I need to make an important announcement._**

**_As of right now, I will no longer be posting "Carey's Mansion For Sega/Rare Characters" anymore. I'm sorry. Lately, I'm just not so much into the series anymore as I was back about two years ago. Also, with school and other fanfics I'm working on, including this one. Again, sorry, guys. :(_**

**_Well, here we go!_**

* * *

><p>On a sunny Friday afternoon on the campus New Town High School, the All Stars, which consisted of a group of five friends, Conker, Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo, were all hanging out at a table fit for five in a newly-installed hallway.<p>

"And then, I was all, BAM! KICK! POW!" Daisy bragged about a wrestling match she had with her older brother, Dallas. She also imitated the moves while she yelled out.

"You won?" Toadette asked.

"Big-time," Daisy replied proudly.

"So, are you not afraid of anything at all?" Banjo asked suspiciously.

"Heh. No way!" Daisy scoffed, folding her arms.

"Seriously?" Diddy asked, getting suspicious as well.

"Don't push it," Daisy warned, glaring at Diddy.

"Sorry."

Just as he slumped in his chair in slight fright from Daisy, Diddy looked over to his left and saw a school nurse with a needle in her hand. His eyes widened in fright as he trembled.

"NEEDLE!" Diddy shouted, quickly jumping out of his seat and hiding under the table.

"Whoa, Diddy! What's your problem?" Conker asked, slightly startled by Diddy's screaming.

"Sorry for yelling like that, but needles just freak me out," Diddy replied as he climbed back into his seat.

"I feel you, Diddy," Banjo commented as he patted Diddy's shoulder. "And guys, to tell you the truth, I'm terrified of wasps. Just _terrified._"

"I'm scared of demonic stuffed animals," Toadette admitted, rubbing one of her arms sheepishly as her eyes looked down at the table. "Every time I see one, I just start crying. Someone forced me to watch 'Five Nights At Freddy's', and I had nightmares for weeks!"

"I'm scared of failure. No, not scared, absolutely _horrified!_" Conker admitted also, rubbing the back of his head. "I... just can't stand to get a bad grade or if we lose a battle. Okay, so, now that we admitted our worst fears, Daisy, what are you afraid of?"

"Oh, what? This again!?" Daisy grumbled in utter annoyance, and she also didn't want to confess her worst fear to _these _guys. They would probably never let her live it down. "I told you guys that I'm not afraid of anything!"

"You know what, Daisy? That's just complete nonsense!" Banjo exclaimed getting up from his seat and walking towards Daisy and looking her dead in the eye. "We all have a fear, and we all admitted it! And, as far as I know, everybody has a worst fear, and I'm pretty sure you have one, too, even if you say that you're the toughest All Star. Right, Daisy?"

Daisy looked to her left and saw Conker, Toadette, and Diddy glaring at her while folding their arms as they waited for a response.

Since she knew there was no way out of it, she took a deep breath and admitted, "Spiders. I'm terrified of spiders. Happy now?"

"Spiders?" Toadette asked. "I thought whatever you were afraid of would be worse than that."

"Shut up," Daisy groaned as she folded her arms and slumped in her chair.

"It doesn't matter, Toadette. I mean she already admitted it," Banjo replied as he sat back down in his seat. "But I bet that if we had one right now..."

"SHUT UP!" Daisy yelled, pressing her hands against her ears. "SHUT UP! Oh my God, I don't care!"

"Yeah, well," Conker cleared his throat as he flicked one of his ears. "Anyway..."

As the All Stars got back to conversing about interesting things that happened to them, other than getting their superpowers, which happened a while back, a lone teenager fully decked out in red was listening in on their conversation about their worst fears. He had a red notepad with him as he written down the details.

"Soon, New Town All Stars, I shall take your greatest fears and use them against you in your dreams," he snickered sinisterly as he kept writing.

* * *

><p>Later on, the All Stars were currently napping in the laboratory on the big, comfy couch, simply just sleeping their cares away.<p>

While Tails was fixing a machine with a screwdriver, the same red-attired teenager transformed into a demonic being so sinister and so evil...

This demon goes by the name of Him. He has large lobster-like claws, pointed ears, black widow's peak hair, lime green eyes, a hooked nose, and a long, curled beard. He has three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lips. A lady's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, a black leather belt belt with a bronze buckle, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots.

_What's this, I hear? Tortured by the things you fear? _Him thought to himself as he split into five dark red orbs, and each one flew into the head of each All Star. _Nighty-night, All Stars. Pleasant dreams. Hehehehehe! Pleasant screams! Hahahaha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!_

* * *

><p>In Conker's dream...<p>

Conker was walking into the classroom with a smile on his face, but that soon faded as he saw what lied in front of him.

The classroom was black and white and so was Mrs. Keene, generic students, and even Toadette, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo were just lacking in color. The students and the teacher appeared to be glaring at him.

"Conker, we were just talking about you," Mrs. Keene sneered as she ponted to a chair in the center of the other desks being circled around the lone chair. "Please... take your seat..."

Conker had a slightly scared look on his face as he took his seat and looked up at Mrs. Keene.

"Now, students, can anyone tell me what day it is?" Mrs. Keene asked as she stalked around Conker.

"Yes, Mrs. Keene..." the class replied emotionlessly in union, as if they were hypnotized into saying this.

"What day is today?" Mrs. Keene asked as she shut the only door and locked it behind her back, stashing the key in a pocket in her pants.

"Today is report card day, Mrs. Keene..." the class replied.

"That's right," Mrs. Keene commented with a smile that soon faded into an angry look. "And can anyone tell me why it is soooo special?"

"Yes, Mrs. Keene..." the class replied.

"Why?" Mrs. Keene asked.

"Because report cards are the single most important determining factor to consider when judging the worth of every individual's life..." the class emotionlessly explained.

"That's right," Mrs. Keene replied with an evil laugh.

"Psst! Guys, what's going on!?" Conker whispered to the students, particularly his four best friends.

"Therefore, if one gets bad grades," Mrs. Keene continued, walking to Conker's left side and looking down at him through a glare. "One's life is worthless, correct!?"

"That is correct, Mrs. Keene..." the class replied.

"Psst! Toadette!" Conker whispered to Toadette, hoping to get a reply. "Hey-"

"Conker?" Mrs. Keene addressed strenly. "Do you have something you would like to share with the class?"

Conker shook his head in response, getting more scared by the minute.

"How appropriate," Mrs. Keene commented. "But it's you who should interrupt. Once again, you failed to pay attention."

"Me!?" Conker remarked. "But I always-"

"Now! You failed to communicate!" Mrs. Keene stated sharply, her tone getting more and more mean each time she spoke.

"But you interrupted-"

"You failed to cooperate!" Mrs. Keene barked.

"I'm trying, but you-"

"You failed to prepare!" Mrs. Keene continued.

"But I always prepare!"

"ARE YOU PREPARED TO FAIL!?" Mrs. Keene yelled.

This made Conker's eyes go wide and look like what a pair of puppy dog eyes would.

"F-F-...Fail?" Conker asked, heartbroken. "B-But Mrs. Keene, I-I-I-"

"Can anyone tell me what _this _is?" Mrs. Keene asked the class, pulling a neatly-folded piece of paper from her desk, obvious to be Conker's report card.

"It's a report card..." the class replied.

"That's right!" Mrs. Keene replied sharply, eyeing her class as she handed Conker the report card in which he would certainly not be happy with.

Greatly shocked, Conker only stuttered, "I-I-I... b-b-but... I-I-I... but... Mrs. Keene, I-I-I-"

"Hmm. You're embarrassed, aren't you?" Mrs. Keene asked.

Conker only nodded in response, his expression being more scared and tense.

"It's because you _failed__, _isn't it?"

"I-I-I-" Conker stutterered and trembled in his seat as Mrs. Keene yanked the report card from his hands and revealed it to the class, the card having F's in all four in his classes.

"BEHOLD!" Mrs. Keene bellowed, gaining a loud gasp from the entire student body from seeing the horrible grades. "STUDENTS, WHY IS A REPORT CARD SO SPECIAL!?"

"Because report cards are the single most important determining factor to consider when judging the worth of an individual's life!" the class replied with angry looks.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SO, WHAT SHOULD WE DO WITH HIM!?" Mrs. Keene asked, pointing to Conker as she crumpled the report card and dropped it.

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!" the students chanted as the pumped their fists in the air.

Conker was beyond scared at this point, and he sprinted to the door, twisting the doorknob and banging on the door helplessly.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Conker yelled as he tried to pull the doorknob.

He turned around to see Mrs. Keene, the generic students, and even his four best friends slowly cornering him in with angry looks and glowing red eyes.

Conker's eyes grew wider as he even tried ramming his head against the door, and even that proved useless! For him, it was all over! He was doomed! WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY DO NOW!?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Conker screamed.

* * *

><p>In Diddy's dream...<p>

He was walking through a hallway in a hostpital, going to get a checkup.

"Oh, geez... out of all the places, why here!?" Diddy whispered to himself.

He found the room he was to go for his check up, climbed up on the exam table, and took a seat. To him, the exam table felt so cold. He though it must have been because of the air conditioning vent.

"Hello, Diddy," the doctor greeted casually as he entered the room with a clipboard. "So, according to this chart, it says you are in need of a check up. Now, let's check your temperature."

Diddy gulped slightly as he opened his mouth for the doctor to put a rectal thermometer in his mouth, under his tounge. He always hated having rectal thermometers in his mouth because of the horrible taste. He really wanted it out now.

Then, the doctor took out the thermometer and written on his clipboard.

"Let's see here..." the doctor noted. "Oh, by the way, Diddy, by your results, you are in need of a... **BOOSTER SHOT!**"

Hearing this, Diddy grew tremendously frightened.

"WHAT!? PLEASE! I'M FINE! I'M NOT SICK AT ALL!" Diddy yelled in fright as he jumped off the exam table and ran like his life depended on it.

As Diddy looked over his shoulder, the doctor ran after him, who grew four legs and summoned seven needles to levitate by his side as he ran after the little monkey. He screamed upon seeing that and ran faster, but he was never lost from the doctor's sight.

He turned to the left, only to come face-to-face with several demonic-looking nurses with levitating needles. As the doctor found Diddy, Diddy slid between a space between two nurses and ran again, this time with more needles and the demon nurses after him.

Then, Diddy turned to his left again, which was a big mistake. He ended up in a corner, as much to his dismay.

The nurses and the doctor all turned into giant needles, who laughed maniacally as the cornered Diddy slowly.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Diddy screamed in utter terror.

* * *

><p>In Banjo's dream...<p>

He was lying on the ground, face-down. He got up to find that he was insode a wasp nest filled with red-colored wasps that are bigger than him.

"W-Wasps!? NO! Why does it have to be wasps!?" Banjo yelled out of his own fear as he ran off without thinking straight, running into a red-colored wasp, angering it.

This lead him to go wide eyed as he backed away and ran as fast as he could, with the angered wasp and his buddies after him. Banjo was so scared about having wasps as big as those on his tail, but he had no time to think as he tripped over a piece of the material used to build the nest. He flipped himself over, only to come face-to-face with the same angry wasp.

"GET AWAY! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!" Banjo yelled as he got up and ran off again.

* * *

><p>In Daisy's dream...<p>

She was sitting on the couch in the lab alone, coughing as her throat felt dry. She got up and walked to the bathroom, filled a cup with faucet water, and gulped it down, tossing the cup to the floor, afterwards. Daisy gasped as she saw a spider on the floor crawling towards her and getting bigger and bigger. Even the number of spiders seemed to increase, as much to Daisy's fright.

She ran to an open door, which lead to a room full of mismatched patterns on the walls. Daisy backed up, only to bump into a spider, causing her to shriek and fall backwards. She screamed as she saw a gigantic spider with its mouth open that was ready to catch her.

"NO, NO, NO! NO, NO, NAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!" Daisy screamed as she flailed her arms helplessly.

When all hope seemed lost, Daisy grabbed onto a ledge and pulled herself up. She ran from a spider that was now chasing after her, and then four more hovered above Daisy, making her shriek again and run faster.

* * *

><p>In Toadette's dream...<p>

She was in and abandoned toy shop filled with stuffed animals.

"H-H-Hello?" Toadette called shyly, squeaking as she heard a bell.

She looked behind her, then in front of her, seeing a lone teddy bear standing before her. It hasn't been there before. What's going on?

"Um... h-hi, little teddy bear. W-What are y-you doing here?" Toadette asked quietly, getting scared.

Toadette began to stare at the teddy bear as soon as no reply came...

...

...Then, the teddy bear's face morphed into a demonic one, as much to Toadette's frightment.

Demonic laughter filled the air, making Toadette even more scared.

The other stuffed animals had demonic faces as well. They began to walk over to the terrified mushroom girl as she slowly backed away until a stuffed snaked wrapped itself around her tightly, trapping her with ease.

"S-Somebody... help..." Toadette cried in a voice that made her sound like she was choking.

* * *

><p>Conker stood in front of the class, wearing a dunce cap on his head with an embarrassed look.<p>

"A TEST! A TEST! A TEST! A TEST! A TEST! A TEST!" the class chanted.

"Okay, Conker, you know the rules," Mrs. Keene began with a demonic-looking face.

"I do?" Conker asked.

"THAT'SONE!" Mrs. Keene replied quickly as a trap door flapped under Conker's feet, making him yelp and jump out of the way. "Remember, you are playing for your _life _in this game, Gotta stay on your toes, get it?"

Mrs. Keene laughed maniacally while the students laughed in their hypnotized tone.

"SILENCE! Now, first question. What's two plus two?" Mrs. Keene quizzed.

"Eight!" Conker replied.

"Wrong!" Mrs. Keene hissed.

A laser then fired at Conker, only for him to duck and get his dunce cap shot off.

"What's three times nine?" Mrs. Keene asked.

"Twenty-four!" Conker answered.

"WRONG!" Mrs. Keene bellowed.

An anvil began to fall towards Conker, prompting him to look up and dive out of the way. He looked down to see a hole where Daisy was being scared to death by spiders.

"What's 150 minus 1?" Mrs. Keene asked.

"Fifteen!" Conker replied.

"Wro-ong!" Mrs. Keene denied in a sing-song tone.

Then, the classroom began to split in half, with Conker being on the falling half, and Mrs. Keene and the class on the floating half. Conker climbed up and looked up to see Mrs. Keene and the students laughing maniacally as they slowly turned into clones of Him.

"Wait! This isn't real!" Conker realized. "That aura... ENOUGH! Next question!"

"Sure! Next question! WHAT IS THE SQUARE ROOT OF SEVEN!?" Mrs. Keene bellowed, Him's voice seeping into hers as she laughed maniacally.

"Seven doesn't have a square root, it's prime!" Conker corrected sternly.

"Ahem! That is, um, correct," Mrs. Keene replied. "What is the algebraic formula for determining the area for a triangle?"

"Half the base times height!" Conker answered.

"That's correct. If a train leaves Boston at twelve-thirty PM traveling at 73 miles per hour, and another train leaves Los Angeles at the same time travelling at 90 miles per hour... WHICH ONE WILL GET TO CUBA FIRST!?"

"Neither! Trains don't go to Cuba, _Mrs. Keene_!"

"Well, how perspective of you. Oh, well, tests bore me. You think you're so smart, don't you!?" Him/Mrs. Keene asked demonically.

"Well, I outsmarted you, didn't I?" Conker stated as he performed a backflip and free falled into the abyss.

"Ooh, that wasn't too bright," the demonic teacher laughed, having the 'students' join in.

As Conker fell, he activated his power wristband and began to transform, also gaining his color back in the process. Once he was in full uniform, he landed on his feet and saw Daisy being trapped by those creepy spiders.

Daisy tripped and fell backwards into the endless abyss with the gigantic spider that had an open mouth, only for Conker to catch her and fly to a platform free of spiders.

"Conker, what's going on!?" Daisy asked with a worried look.

"I'm afraid there's not much time to explain!" Conker commented, pointing to the spiders down below."These things are moving fast!"

As Conker flew off, Daisy yelled, "WAIT! I CAN'T FLY!"

"Well, you can run!" Conker countered as he landed back on the platform and lead Daisy to run.

As they stopped at an edge of the remaining platform, the spiders gained on them.

"Will you please tell me what's going on!?" Daisy yelled.

"No time!" Conker interrupted, grabbing a rope that suddenly appeared underneath their feet. "Quick! Help me with this!"

They grabbed each end of the rope and pulled until there was a piece long enough to be useful.

"When I say now, jump, okay?" Conker ordered, lassoing the rope.

"If you say so," Daisy replied, feeling slightly uneasy.

As the spiders continued to get closer and closer, at just the right moment, Conker yelled, "NOW!"

Daisy jumped over the edge, with Conker wrapping the rope around her waist and following her. Then, as they landed on a ferris wheel-like structure, the rope wrapped itself around part of it. The structure rotated, causing the rope, which was also connected to the platform in which the spiders were still on, to pull the platform upwards, tilting and making the spiders fall off the platform and into the bigger spider's mouth.

"That was awesome, Conker!" Daisy commented. "You really are the smartest guy in NTHS!"

"Aw, shucks! I was just being resourceful!" Conker replied, blushing slightly.

"Whatever. You kicked butt!"

Then, the huge spider from down below roared loudly, startling Daisy.

"AH! What the heck is that thing!?" Daisy shrieked.

"It's what you're afraid of," Conker replied.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Daisy murmured as she folded her arms.

"Daisy, it's okay to be afraid," Conker told gently as he approached her. "We just have to fight our fears."

"B-But I can't," Daisy commented quietly as her arms dropped to her sides.

Conker decided to egg her on until she would decide to fight off her fear.

"_You _can't fight a little bug?"

"_Little_!? Those things are huge!" Daisy yelled out, getting irritated.

"What's the matter? Scared?"

"No! I'm not scared, it's just-"

"You sure look scared."

"Am not!"

"I bet you are!"

"You are such a know-it-all!"

"I know you're scared!"

"You want me to fight!?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!? You're gonna eat your words!"

"_Yeah_?"

"YEAH!"

With that, Daisy activated her power bracelet and transformed into her uniform. She raised her hammer and flew off rapidly, letting out a loud battle cry while at it. She kept wacking and beating every remaining spider until there were nothing but pieces and bug juice.

"AAAAAH! I AM NOT SCARED!" Daisy yelled, covered in green bug juice.

"Now that's more like it!" Conker commented as he folded his arms, proud of Daisy's accomplishment.

"HEEEEELP MEEEEE!" rang Diddy's voice from a distance.

"Diddy!" Conker yelled out, flying towards the next dream hole. "Daisy, come on, Diddy needs our help!"

"Right behind ya!" Daisy called out, following Conker.

Diddy was seemingly huddled in a corner, trembling with wide eyes as he was face-to-face with his worst fear.

Conker and Daisy landed into the scene, alerting the needles.

"Wow. Just as I already got my flu shot, I've gotta deal with this again!?" Daisy yelled, quickly flying to a nearby giant needle and smashing it with her hammer, shattering it into broken pieces of glass and red fluid.

Conker began shooting pebbles at the needles, only to get poked in the back by one.

"GAH! OW!" Conker yelped in pain, getting pricked by another one. "HEY, CUT IT OUT!"

"AH! OOH! HEY!" Daisy shrieked, rubbing her sore bottom as she, too, had been poked by a needle.

As they were being continuously poked and prodded by the demonic needles, Diddy was scared beyond compare, yet he couldn't help but think, _I gotta do something!_, and he activated his power bracelet and transformed into his uniform.

He let out a yell as he flew himself through the needles as hard as he could, shattering them and getting drenched in the liquid that had been contained inside. He also broke the ones that surrounded and stabbed Conker and Daisy.

"Ha... I did it! I got over it! I'm not afraid of needles anymore!" Diddy shouted in triumph.

"Good for you," Daisy commented as she rubbed her sore bottom.

Then, the three began to hear shouts of pain and mercy coming from another dream hole, prompting them to go into the same dream.

It looked like Banjo was being strucken horribly by a gang of wasps, and he was screaming for help.

"Guys, help me!" he shouted as he attempted to crawl away, only to get pulled back into the circle and be stung worse than before.

"Can do! C'mon, guys!" Daisy called out as the three split up and tried to take the wasps down, only to be knocked down and surrounded by the swarm of wasps, who were swarming Banjo, but left him for them.

Conker, Diddy, and Daisy began yelling out in pain as they were being endlessly stung by these cruel insects, immediately prompting Banjo to activate his power bracelet and transform into his uniform.

He then threw his boomerang at the wasps that surrounded his friends and ricocheted them to him. He began to kick, punch, and slash at the wasps with his claws, making them fall into pieces and yellow bug juice burst from the wasps.

Just as Banjo was about to say something, Toadette's voice screamed, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"It's Toadette! She must be in trouble!" Banjo yelled out as he pointed to the hole at the ceiling of the hive, which had a stuffed snake trapping her in its coils while the demonic-looking stuffed bears with crab claws surrounded her.

"Let's go, then!" Conker ordered as the four shot into the last remaining dream.

"First, we will remove your stuffing!" a stuffed bear told Toadette.

"YAAAAY!" the demonic stuffed animals cheered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CONKER, DIDDY, DAISY, BANJO, HELP ME! HELP-" Toadette screamed, only for the snake to cover her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Next, we will replace your eyes with glass buttons that stare into the space with a vapid expression!" the leader continued.

"YAAAAY!" the stuffed animals cheered.

"Then, we will attach a tag to your backside that says 'Made in Taiwan'!" the leader went on.

"YAAAAY!"

"Then, we will-"

"Then," Banjo interrupted as he threw his boomerang at the snake. "I'M GONNA BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU!"

Then boomerang sliced at the snake that held Toadette and forced it to let her go.

Then, as the two smiled at each other, a roped was lassoed around Toadette's waist and pulled towards the demonic stuffed bears.

"TOADETTE!" Banjo called out in worry.

"BANJO, PLEASE HELP ME!" Toadette cried in horror as she attempted to kick one of the stuffed bears.

"Toadette, do you remember how to detect aura?" Banjo asked aloud.

"Yeah, AND I'M TRYING!" Toadette replied back.

"WELL, TRY HARDER!"

"I CAN'T! I'M TOO SCARED!"

"Toadette, you've gotta listen to me! This isn't real! Try to concentrate and you'll see their true aura!"

Just then, more demonic teddy bears ran up to Conker, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo and piled onto them, preventing them from escaping.

Toadette gasped as she quickly activated her power bracelet and transformed into her uniform.

"CONKER, DIDDY, DAISY, BANJO!" Toadette yelled out in fear and anger. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**!"

That scream was so powerful, it had red rings forming from Toadette's lips and throughout the sound waves, making the demonic teddy bears explode into piles of stuffing. It was then that Toadette had discovered her Sonic Scream.

The other All Stars ran up to her with amazed expressions.

"Wow, Toadette, that was amazing! How did you even do that?" Banjo asked in astonishment.

"Well, I don't know, to be honest," Toadette replied. "I was so worried about you guys I sort of just yelled out and..."

"Whatever that was, that was awesome!" Diddy commented.

"Totally!" Daisy agreed.

"Always looking out for each other, aren't you, All Stars?"

This caused the All Stars to look around before looking upwards to see Him gracefully floating downwards.

"Who are you? And why are you giving these horrible nightmares to me and my friends?" Conker demanded.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry. Where _are _my manners?" Him mused as he approached the heroes. "Allow me to introduce myself. I... am Him."

"...But you're right here, Conker," Toadette corrected as she pointed at Conker., not fully getting the idea.

"No, Toadette, his name is Him," Conker replied.

"Oooh," Toadette realized as she nodded.

"You all have been such good fun, but now you are beginning to bore me," Him continued as he grew five times his own size and he grew two more pairs of pincers and a stinger, making himself look something like a scorpion. "And I'm afraid our little playtime is over. I know your deepest, darkest fear. You are afraid... **YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME**!"

"Let's teach Him a lesson!" Conker exclaimed.

"Whatever. This guy's toast!" Daisy commented as the All Stars shot up into the air.

"Two heads are better than one!" Him commented as he used two arms, that held a head on each arm, to launch at the All Stars...

Only for Conker to uppercut one of the two grown heads, Toadette to stomp down on the faces, Diddy to wrap his tail around the necks and try to suffocate themm, Daisy to kick the heads, and for Banjo to slash at the faces with his claws.

The two grown heads fell to the ground, having enough of the beatings. Him tried to throw his stinger down at the All Stars, but they flew away just in time before the stinger could even touch any one of them.

The All Stars flew away from Him, then charged right back at Him and perform an uppercut to the main head.

Conker tried to charge at Him, only for Him to grab Conker, but came the expense of having Daisy and Banjo tear off Him's arms in the process and having Toadette and Diddy doing an uppercut on Him's main head.

Then, Daisy grabbed Him by the stinger and slammed him to the ground multiple times, making him shrink, but he retaliated by knocking her over.

Then, the All Stars began to punch, kick, and beat Him in numerous ways until he shrunk back into his normal size.

"Please! No more!" Him begged, trembling and shielding himself in a fetal position. "Don't hit me! I don't understand. I was so close! I almost had you. You were supposed to be afraid of me!"

"Guess you should've done your homework, weirdo," Conker commented as he folded his arms.

"We're friends, and we love each other!" Toadette stated.

"And we're not afraid of anything as long as we have each other," Diddy continued.

"That's right!" Banjo agreed.

"Gimme a break, you guys," Daisy mused, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yap, yap, yap. Can I toss this guy already?"

This made the other four glare at her, then smile.

"Oh... okay," Conker replied.

"No, wait! It's cool! It's cool! Everything's cool!" Him stammered, trying to talk Daisy out of it.

Daisy ignored him and then, with full force, she shoved Him into the abyss and out of their subconsciouses.

"Shouldn't we be waking up now?" Toadette asked.

"According to the author, I don't think we'll be up until the next episode," Conker replied.

**_The End..._**

**_...of this episode..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>VideoGameNerd123: How was that for a Halloween special? And yeah, I know the ending sucks, but it's all that I could think of.<strong>_


End file.
